Nidoran♀
Nidoran♀ (Japanese: ニドラン♀ Nidoran♀) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the female counterpart to Nidoran♂. Biology Physiology Nidoran♀ is a small rabbit-shaped Pokémon with large whiskers and front teeth, it is said to resemble Nidoran♂ but is lavender-bluish and has a much smaller horn on its head. It has darker spots on its body. Special abilities It has the ability Poison Point that allows a 30% chance of the foe being poisoned if hit by a direct attack. Evolution Nidoran♀ evolves into Nidorina at level 17. In Generation I, Nidoran♀ evolves into Nidorina at level 16. Nidorina evolves into Nidoqueen by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 22, Safari Zone |rbrarity=Rare (Red) Common (Blue) |yellow=Route 2, 9, 10, 22, Safari Zone |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 35, 36 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 35, National Park |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 3, Safari Zone |frlgrarity=Rare (FireRed) Common (LeafGreen) |diamondpearl=Route 201 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 201 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 35, 36 |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Route 11 (Horde) |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Forever Level 28, Endless Level 28, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (1-3F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (1-13BF), Mystery Jungle (1-29BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. |yellow=A mild-mannered Pokémon that does not like to fight. Beware, its small horns secrete venom. |gold=The poison hidden in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results. |silver=Although not very combative, it will torment its foes with poison spikes if it is threatened in any way. |crystal=Small and very docile, it protects itself with its small, poisonous horn when attacked. |ruby=Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. |sapphire=Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. |emerald=Its highly toxic barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. |firered=Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. The female has smaller horns. |leafgreen=Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. |diamond=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal. |pearl=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal. |platinum=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal. |heartgold=The poison hidden in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results. |soulsilver=Although not very combative, it will torment its foes with poison spikes if it is threatened in any way. |black=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal. |white=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal. |black 2=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal. |white 2=While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal. |x=Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. |y=Small and very docile, it protects itself with its small, poisonous horn when attacked. |or=Nidoran♀ has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. |as=Nidoran♀ has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Trivia *Nidoran♀'s shiny color appears to be Nidoran♂'s regular color. *Despite lacking genders in Generation I, Nidoran♀ and Nidoran♂ were completely different species. *Nidoran♀ is one of the nine Pokémon to have a non-alphabetical character in its name, along with Nidoran♂, Farfetch'd, Mr. Mime, Ho-Oh, Porygon2, Mime Jr., Porygon-Z, and Flabébé. *Nidoran♀ is the only Pokémon to lose the ability to breed after it evolves. Origins The name Nidoran♀ follows the same conventions as those of the other Pokémon in the Nidoran family. Nido (二度, Nido?) is the Japanese word for "two times" or "two degrees," which is indicative of the differences in the genders of the species. Nīdoru (ニードル, Nīdoru?) is also the Romanticized pronunciation of "needle", which Nidoran are covered in. "Ran" may derive from pacarana, a South American type of rodent. She evolves into Nidorina then into Nidoqueen. Gallery 029Nidoran_OS_anime.png 029Nidoran_OS_anime_2.png 029Nidoran_AG_anime.png 029Nidoran_Dream.png 029Nidoran_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon